


[X-Men] [EC] Mutants and Proud

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這篇第一次發表是在2014.9.9，幾乎快兩年了，時間真是可怕！！！裡面有很多用語可能頗不成熟，還請見諒</p><p>前言：時間點是在X-Men: First Class，變種人都搬到Charles家住，但還沒有出發去加勒比海的訓練期間。兩位男主角還在暗戀對方的階段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

他跟Charles吵架了。

 

Erik在床上翻了個身，憤怒的把臉埋進枕頭裡。這不是他們第一次吵架，而基於他們雙方對於如何替變種人爭取社會地位與福祉的想法差異，這恐怕也不會是最後一次。

 

但這次讓Erik特別憤怒又沮喪的是，他怒吼著問Charles：「你跟我站在對立面的結果，很可能是我必須殺了你，這樣也沒關係嗎？」他以為Charles會猶豫，以往溫和的心靈感應者到這個地步都會退讓的，但這次Charles深吸了口氣，一雙藍眼睛突然變得冷酷無情。「沒關係，誰先殺死誰還不知道呢。」

 

Erik知道吵架總不會有好話，但Charles回答他的內容還是超越了他的承受度。起先他很震驚，不敢相信寬容到一種可笑地步的Charles會這麼說。Charles彷彿也被自己嚇到了，輕輕皺起眉，幾乎是無助的低下頭。Erik等著他道歉，Charles總是會道歉，即使錯的人不是他。但是這次Charles沒有。

 

於是Erik像發了瘋似的跑回自己房間，鎖起門來，努力壓制心裡那股想破壞房間裡所有金屬器具的衝動。他先是讓怒氣控制了自己，重重地在房間裡踱步，接著Erik頹然倒在床上。

 

他可以騙過任何人，甚至是心靈感應者Charles，但是他騙不了自己。這不是憤怒也不是沮喪，這是疼痛。

 

他在每次的衝突中都毫不在意地用語言刺傷Charles，今天Charles反擊了，Erik才知道那有多痛。 _天哪。_ Erik用雙手摀住臉。 _天哪，我愛他，可是為什麼我們沒辦法達成共識呢？_

 

冷靜下來後Erik就完全後悔了。他單手撐著下巴，雙眼盯著房間的門發起愣來。 _我必須道歉。_ 這句話在Erik心中不斷浮現，但他的雙腳卻又太自傲了不願意移動半步。 _去道歉，Erik他媽的Lehnsherr。_

 

最後他終於下定決心，用力吞嚥了一口。他走到Charles房門口，輕敲了一會。房間裡沒反應。Charles有氣成這樣嗎？氣到連趕走他的話都懶得說？Erik又敲了幾下，房門依舊沒有任何動靜。

 

「Erik？」Hank驚訝的聲音在他身旁不遠處響起。「你要找Charles嗎？他出門了。」

 

「出門？」Erik皺起眉，抬頭看了眼走廊角落的擺鐘。「現在晚上十點，他能去哪？」

 

Hank眨了眨眼，不太自在地說：「Charles說心情不好想喝一杯，我想是去酒吧。」

 

「他開車去的嗎？有誰跟他一起去？」Erik警覺地問。

 

「呃，他自己去的，我不知道他有沒有……等等」Hank有點擔心地說，「教授不能喝了酒之後自己開車回來……Erik？你去哪？」

 

Erik俐落的穿起皮外套，頭也不回的朝門口走去，話尾跟著灌進大宅的風一起飄了過來。「去帶他回來。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik自作主張地開了Charles的車進城，嚴格來說他沒有駕照，但只要整台車不是全部用塑膠或陶瓷做的，對Erik來說就一點問題也沒有。半路上他才突然想到他根本完全沒有頭緒要去哪間酒吧把Charles抓回來。Erik嘖了一聲，迫於無奈只好一間一間找。所幸到了第五間的時候，終於被他逮到醉得一塌糊塗的Charles。

 

一開始Erik以為Charles很清醒，因為年輕的基因學教授正站在舞台上，拿著一大杯金色的啤酒，在眾人的鼓譟之下一口氣喝完。他發出自豪的吶喊聲，接著又有人從台下遞了一杯過來，Charles照樣眼睛一眨也不眨就全部吞下。然後台下又遞過來了一杯，一杯又一杯，一杯又一杯。即使只是啤酒，再海量的人也不可能千杯不醉。何況根據Raven的形容，Erik根本不認為Charles酒量好。在他抵達這裡之前Charles也不知道早就灌下多少酒了。

 

Erik皺起眉頭，決定不管如何先把他拽回家再說。愛面子的Charles隔天清醒後可能會因為Erik待會的決定──把他從舞台上抱下來然後扛出酒吧──而更生氣。但是，管他的，Erik推開擋在他前面的人群，往舞台中央擠去，不過才剛移動了三公尺，他就聽到一陣嘩然。Erik猛地抬起頭，正好看見Charles醉倒，向前俯臥在地板上，啤酒在他身旁灑了一地。幾個女孩子在毫無幫助的尖叫著，而幾個面色不善的男人伸出手在Charles身上摸索，看來是想偷些有價值的東西，但有些人則顯然別有他意。

 

Erik怒吼一聲，酒吧裡傳出金屬互相摩擦的尖銳刺耳聲音，所有人都捂著耳朵跪下，有些喝高了的人甚至吐了出來，場面一片混亂。Erik把握時間擠到舞台上，給那些想趁亂抱走Charles的人狠狠幾拳。然後把不停扭動掙扎又胡言亂語的Charles一把扛到肩上迅速離開。再晚個幾分鐘警察可能會聞聲而來，到時Erik要走可就沒那麼簡單了。

 

他本來想把Charles塞進後座，但想了想，為了避免爛醉的Charles獨自在後座發生危險，Erik還是決定把他安置在副駕駛座上。他調整著Charles的身體好讓安全帶能穿過他的腋下，期間Charles像個孩子似的一直把視線內所能看到的東西抓起來瞧一瞧、舔一舔，然後傻笑。好不容易安頓好Charles後，Erik早已滿身大汗，他長吁了一口氣，抹去額頭的汗珠，坐進駕駛座，趕在酒吧裡有人出來找他們麻煩之前快速離開。

 

在這樣的狀況下Erik顯然是不用急著道歉了。Charles恐怕連坐在自己旁邊的是誰都認不出來。Erik壓下心裡的愧疚感，趁著停在某個紅燈前的短暫時間偷瞄了一眼Charles，然後嚇了一跳。Charles正睜大雙眼凝視著他。那雙眼睛在白天日光下應該會是純淨無雜質的天藍色，但在夜色之中，那看起來卻像是兩個無底深淵。

 

「你知道嗎？你的變種真是太迷人了！」Charles突然說，然後露出一個電力十足的微笑。

 

Erik嗆咳了一下，用力眨著眼看他。「什麼？」

 

「異色症。」Charles說，Erik覺得自己的心臟一下子沉到胃裡去。Charles繼續滔滔不絕地說：「真的，你一定不相信，不過變異是單細胞生物進化成佔主導地位的生命體的過程，」Charles的表情突然變得很認真，那表示他認為自己在這場調情中志在必得。「在這星球上，每一代生物的進化──」

 

Erik在他還沒說完時就呻吟了一聲，然後說：「──都由變異引起。」他聽過Raven跟他描述過Charles都是怎麼在酒吧裡把妹的，顯然醉了之後Charles根本不挑對象。

 

「噢，」Charles睜大眼，抿起唇，吃驚地說：「對、對，沒錯。老天，你知道我想說的話，這太性感了。」

 

Erik再次被自己的唾液嗆到。

 

「你學生物的嗎？」

 

「我有個學基因的朋友。」Erik看了他一眼，悶悶地說。

 

「那他一定也很性感。」Charles不知是有意，還是無意識的舔了下上唇，一個微笑緩緩在他臉上擴大。

 

紅燈轉為綠燈，Erik踩下油門。「非常。」他說，不敢看Charles的眼睛。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

幸好一出城立刻就到Xavier宅邸，Erik免去了繼續跟Charles雞同鴨講的折磨，他下車打開副駕駛座的車門，解開Charles的安全帶，問道：「Charles，你能站起來嗎？」

 

「我不要站起來。」Charles任性地說。

 

「你到家了，」Erik耐著性子說：「來，我們一起上樓去，洗個澡，睡個好覺，好嗎？」

 

Charles望了眼自家宅邸，突然打了個寒顫，往車子內部縮的更裡面，由下往上看著Erik，可憐兮兮地說：「我不要。」

 

「為什麼？」Erik皺起眉。

 

「因為……Erik在裡面。」

 

Erik一時沒反應過來，他錯愕的張大嘴，同時間又覺得有點憤懣。「什麼？」

 

「我會殺了Erik。」Charles的大眼睛裡開始充滿水氣。「我不要。」

 

雖然還搞不懂Charles的邏輯，但看到他快要哭出來的表情Erik就心軟了，他嘆了口氣，伸手握住Charles的手臂，用力把他拉了出來：「Erik沒有那麼好殺的。」

 

「不，不，」Charles雙唇顫抖著說，不知道是酒醉的緣故還是什麼原因。「你不知道我的變種能力，你不知道我──能做什麼。」

 

「我知道。」Erik開始有點失去耐心，Charles的雙腿一接觸到地面就軟了，整個人像一攤爛泥般掛在Erik身上。他別無他法，只好把Charles按回車子裡的沙發上，然後背對著他跪下，讓Charles爬到他背上。

 

「可惡的美國人。」走回屋子裡的路上，Charles埋在Erik耳邊醉言醉語：「他們都笑我的口音。」

 

「你的口音很完美。」 _也很可愛。_ Erik心想。Charles的英國腔中夾雜著一點點上揚的蘇格蘭腔，平時他會盡量藏起他原來的口音，但喝醉的狀況下，那些迷人的上揚完全顯露無遺。

 

「謝了，親愛的。」Charles咯咯笑著，口中噴出的熱氣全部澆在Erik耳朵上，雙腿有意無意的在Erik身體兩側摩挲。Erik倒抽一口氣，告訴自己要無視被挑起的性慾，加快腳步進了大門。

 

他揹著Charles上樓，在樓梯間遇到穿著睡袍打算去廚房吃宵夜的Raven，金髮的少女張大嘴皺起眉，對Charles努努嘴，然後做了一個：「搞什麼鬼？」的表情。Erik回了她一個「明天再說」的挑眉，不太確定Raven有沒有看懂，不過Raven撇了撇唇轉頭下樓了。

 

他用肩膀推開Charles的房門，終於把Charles放進被窩裡。雖然Erik對於自己的體能很有自信，但一個完全放鬆軟趴趴的男人還是很重的。Erik替Charles脫掉了鞋襪，然後去洗手間打了點水來替他稍微擦拭一下。完成後Erik把水盆和毛巾放在地上，撈起棉被想幫Charles蓋好，卻突然被一股大力拉過去，Erik摔進床裡。視線中一陣旋轉，等到他反應過來之後，發現自己變成躺在被窩中的人，而Charles岔開雙腿坐在他大腿上。臀部晃動著摩擦他下半身，雙手在他胸膛上亂摸。

 

「別走嘛。」Charles俯下身，著迷地看著Erik，伸出舌頭舔舐上唇。「讓我們來點好玩的吧，變種人。」

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles這個樣子應該要很令人衝動，讓人想不顧一切地撲過去扯開他的衣服。但是感覺到褲襠中漸漸隆起的同時，Erik心裡也升起了一股憤怒──Charles不知道自己在做什麼，他不知道自己在勾引誰。

 

「別玩了，好好休息。」Erik冰冷地說。

 

「不要這麼掃興。」Charles低下頭伏在Erik的頸窩裡，邊親吻邊說：「我想要。」

 

「我不想。」Erik打了個哆嗦，輕輕推開他。

 

「你是個騙子。」Charles微笑，將右手覆在Erik的胯間，那裡已經腫成了一大包。Charles略揉了一下，Erik發出一個低沉壓抑的聲吟，那讓Charles得意洋洋的靠到他耳邊，用火熱的氣音說：「喔……你想上我。壞蛋變種人。」

 

Erik挑起眉。有點意外醉了的Charles這麼放的開。他一直以為Charles在酒吧搭訕都僅止於跟對方喝酒聊天，再加上一點語言上的調情而已，從沒想過Charles真的會有「實戰經驗」。唔，這個想法讓Erik更不高興了。

 

「那你想被我上嗎？」Erik故意這麼問，看到Charles因為羞恥而明顯縮了一下，但是他很快地接口回答：「摸我。拜託。」一邊更加用力的晃動臀部摩擦Erik。

 

「好吧。」Erik說，Charles眼裡放出一股複雜的光芒，又愉快又緊張又自責。Erik做了個決定。「說出我是誰，我就摸你。」

 

Charles愣住了。遲疑地回望著他。Erik心裡一沉。

 

「你不知道我是誰。」Erik推開他，覺得今晚真是受夠了。「想要一夜情，去找別人吧，Charles Xavier。」

 

「我──」Charles著急地坐了起來。Erik突然看到眼前有許多投射畫面跑過，每個畫面中都有他，愉快的生氣的高興的溫暖的冰冷的，最後停在幾個小時前他跟Charles吵完架後摔門離開的畫面。他吞嚥了一口，回頭看Charles，然後吃驚的發現Charles眼眶裡浮起淚水。

 

「呃，」Erik沒想到Charles會突然開始哭，這讓他完全慌了手腳。酒精顯然讓聰明絕頂的教授變得太過情緒化。

 

「我很抱歉。」Charles顫抖著說，一滴眼淚滑下他的臉頰，停在他紅潤的嘴唇上，他胡亂用袖子擦掉，然後語無倫次地說：「不要走好不好？不──不玩了，但是留下來好不好？求你。」

 

「你知道我是誰嗎？」Erik嘆了口氣說。

 

Charles沉默地低下頭。Erik雙手一攤，無奈的走回床邊，坐在Charles身旁。Charles像個在海中失溫的人碰到會發熱的溫暖生物般靠過來，抱住Erik的腰並把頭埋進他胸膛裡。兩個人好一會沒說話。

 

「Charles，你真的不知道我是誰？」Erik還是忍不住問。

 

「……。」Charles無助地抬起頭看他。

 

「你看不到我的長相嗎？」Erik突然有點擔心。他聽說過有些惡質商人會在酒裡面摻入便宜的假酒，導致飲用人失明。

 

「不，我看的到。」Charles小聲說。

 

「那你為什麼認不出我？」Erik感覺到他的擔心逐漸變成生氣。

 

「因為……」Charles突然整張臉都紅了，他囁嚅著說：「因為…每個人看起來都長得一樣，都是同一個人──我、我不確定──」

 

「都是誰？」Erik覺得心臟跳到了喉嚨口，他不太確定為什麼會這樣。

 

Charles緊抿著唇，似乎打算為自己的尊嚴抗爭到底。Erik挑起一邊的眉毛，從床上站起來，殘忍地說：「好吧，你不想說就算了，晚安。」然後轉身就走。他知道自己在利用Charles的脆弱，但是就這麼一次，他想逼出一個肯定的答案──

 

「Erik！」Charles心碎的聲音在他身後響起，Erik停下腳步，被Charles的呼喚聲和「他看每個人都是我」的念頭雙雙擊中，突然之間手腳都不聽使喚。

 

「Erik，回來好嗎？噢天哪──」Charles像是意識到自己失言般倒抽一口氣。「我、我很抱歉，我不知道你是誰──只是我看你──」

 

「噓，Charles，」Erik突然覺得很不捨。他坐回床上，握住Charles顫抖的雙手，輕聲說：「我就是Erik。」

 

Charles一雙眼睛緩緩睜大。「Erik？」然後他的脖子迅速竄起紅暈，一路延伸到雙頰。

 

「是我，Charles。」Erik扳開Charles的手指，將其食指置放在自己太陽穴上。「讀讀看。」

 

Charles安靜了一會，似乎在凝聚他醉到四散亂飛的意識去讀取Erik的思想，然後他沉默的放下手，呼吸逐漸急促。

 

「Charles，」Erik說，然後他看到Charles摀起耳朵猛搖頭，拒絕接受事實。一陣著急的感覺從心裡湧出來，Erik伸手去扳Charles貼在頭兩側的手。「聽著，Charles。我想跟你道歉，Charles。」

 

「道歉？」Charles茫然的看著他，兩手還維持著壓住耳朵的姿勢，顯然他的動作完全沒有意義，Charles聽得很清楚，不曉得是手壓的不夠緊，還是他下意識的使用能力去聽Erik心裡想的話。

 

Erik深吸了一口氣：「我很抱歉先前我那樣說──必須殺了你什麼的，」Charles的身體狠狠縮了一下，Erik抱住他僵硬的腰身。「聽著，你知道我不可能那麼做的。」

 

「……我不知道，Erik，」Charles緩緩說，聲音有些乾澀。「我不覺得我現在想聽這些──你可以拿開你的手了嗎？」

 

Erik渾身一僵，懷疑自己聽錯了，他遲疑了一下，並未鬆開手。「我以為你想要我碰你。」

 

Charles的表情透露出濃烈的羞恥，彷彿看著Erik會讓他的自尊灰飛煙滅，他撇開頭。「喔，Erik，」Charles悲傷且無地自容地說：「是，我想要你碰我，但我不會勉強你，剛剛你已經兩次想離開了，我不會阻止你，明天我就請Hank幫你整理行──」

 

Erik突然覺得自己很混蛋，顧著對Charles的表白歡欣鼓舞，忘了對方等待回應的煎熬，還利用情勢對自己的有利之處佔他便宜。Erik有點愧疚的把下巴擱在Charles肩膀上，親吻他的臉頰。「Charles，你沒有勉強我。」

 

Charles悲慘地笑了一下。「Erik，我很感謝你願意給酩酊大醉的人一個美夢，但我真的──」

 

Erik聽不下去了，他翻了個白眼，握住Charles的下頷湊過去吻他。Charles像糖粉遇到水一樣立刻溶化成一攤甜美的呻吟，他微微張開雙唇，Erik的舌頭就順勢闖了進去，他們跟好幾天沒進食一樣飢渴的索求對方，Charles的雙臂不知不覺攀上了Erik的脖子，而Erik緊抱著他的腰像是要把Charles按進自己的身體裡。Charles喉嚨深處發出一串低吟，臀部凌亂的磨蹭著Erik的大腿。Erik按住他的後腦，撫摸Charles柔軟的棕髮，輕輕推著他的頭皮。Charles的嘴裡有又甜又香的啤酒味，那讓Erik也感到有些微醺。

 

不知過了多久，他們分開後都還在劇烈喘息著。Charles盯著Erik的嘴唇，臉上掛著一種愉快卻又像是在做夢的表情。「唔，那個……感覺很好。」

 

「我也這麼覺得。」Erik吻著Charles的唇角，然後輕輕吸住他較為豐滿的下唇。Charles仰起頭，漂亮的喉結滑動著。Erik狡猾地說：「我不知道你提供的一夜情邀請還算不算數？」

 

Charles突然僵住了。Erik不知道自己該對這件事生氣還是遺忘，但他的身體卻領先思想一步的大笑。

 

「Erik，我──」Charles表情扭曲，一向口若懸河的他完全喪失了解釋的能力。

 

「我知道。」Erik說，放輕自己的聲音。「Charles，你在我們同意成為伴侶之前不用對我負責，」

 

Charles僵硬的身軀稍微放鬆了。「對不起，Erik，我只是──我原本以為我此生沒機會了，所以才想趁我看每個人都是你的時候──喔上帝，我很抱歉。」

 

「Charles，我說了，你不用道歉。」Erik親吻他緊張到顫抖不已的脖子。「如果你同意的話，我──可以嗎？」Erik用眼神示意兩人胯間的隆起。

 

Charles臉又紅了。他咬著嘴唇點頭，並且率先伸出手去拉開Erik長褲的拉鍊，衣物越少Charles就越緊張，手上的動作也越急切，等到他將Erik完全勃起的性器握在手中的時候，他兩隻湛藍眼睛裡的猶豫與害怕已經完全被慾望取代。殷紅的嘴唇因為喘息而微微張開，柔軟的舌頭不時從中探出，無意識地把那雙全天下最性感的嘴唇舔的濕亮。

 

Charles先輕輕的套弄了兩下，Erik咬住自己的嘴唇呻吟，然後他也略嫌粗暴地扯開Charles的褲頭，拉下內褲接著把兩人的陰莖貼在一起，Charles倒抽了一口氣，瞇起眼，意識有些恍惚，握著Erik性器的手不知不覺就鬆開了。Erik捉回他擺放到床單上的右手。

 

「握好。」Erik在Charles耳邊低聲說。然後他也將自己的右手覆蓋在Charles手上，催促著Charles加快動作。

 

Charles受到鼓勵而加速擼動著兩人的性器，前液沾濕了他們的手指，讓套弄顯得更順利，那感覺像在炎夏之中飲入冰水一樣美妙絕倫，他們大口喘息，急切接吻。兩人的臀部都在不知不覺中開始向上挺動。他們快到了。在一次接吻之後，Erik在Charles耳邊喘著氣說：「我愛你。」Charles發出一聲拔尖的哽咽，痙攣了一下就射在Erik小腹上。

 

Charles雙眼失去聚焦能力，靠在Erik胸口深深喘息著。Erik則握著他的手繼續快速的套弄，然後他也到了，他用力閉上雙眼，感覺著前所未有的快感一波波像潮水般襲來，他喪失了控制自己臉部肌肉的精準度，雙唇微微開啟著高速顫抖。接著Erik感覺到一雙柔軟貼上他的嘴唇。他張開眼，看到Charles閉起眼仰著頭，熱情地在吻他，濃密纖長的睫毛在他雙眼下方蔭出一小片影子。

 

然後Charles就昏過去了。

 

Charles從Erik的嘴唇上滑落，頭重重地陷進Erik的頸窩裡。Erik嚇了一大跳，連忙讓他平躺在床上，接著發現Charles只是睡著了。酒醉加上性愛對平日嚴以律己的基因學教授來說似乎有些太過了。

 

Erik鬆了口氣，下床撿起水盆裡的毛巾，替兩人都做了簡單的清理，然後他猶豫了一會。也鑽進棉被裡，抱著Charles進入一夜無夢的睡眠。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

當Erik睜開眼睛的時候，已經有不少陽光透過窗簾灑進來了，Charles和他平行躺在床上，臉上的表情很複雜──介於「他媽的我頭好痛」、「我昨天有沒有做出什麼蠢事？」、「Erik，你是個笨蛋」、和「我愛你」之間。大概。

 

「所以你昨天想跟我道歉什麼？」Charles審慎地問。

 

Erik呻吟了一聲，他本來以為一覺醒來Charles不會記得太多的，顯然他太低估那顆全世界最聰明的大腦。

 

「過去的一切。」Erik咕噥著說，湊近Charles的臉試圖用親吻矇混過去，但Charles閃過了他的攻擊，臉上掛著「不解釋清楚別想碰我」的決絕表情。

 

「好吧、好吧。」Erik舉起雙手做投降狀。「我很抱歉我昨晚跟你說，站在你的對立面就必須殺了你──這種話。」

 

Charles咬著嘴唇，有些鬱悶地問：「你抱歉的是跟我站在對立面，還是殺了我？」

 

「呃？」Erik睜大雙眼，頓時睡意全無。「喔，我兩個都很抱歉。」

 

「但你跟我站在對立面的時候，你還是會殺了我？」

 

「Charles，你把我搞混了。」

 

一顆枕頭砸中Erik的臉。他挫敗的低吼了一聲。跳起來把正準備起床穿衣服的Charles拉回來，一把按進被褥裡。Charles忿忿的掙扎著。

 

「我不知道你是怎麼了，Charles，我以為昨晚夠明顯了。」Erik皺眉說：「我不會跟你站在對立面，所以後面那句也沒問題了，對吧？」

 

Charles停止了掙扎，一臉不敢相信的看著Erik。「但你一直想復仇。」

 

「是的，我想。」Erik嘆了口氣。「我是說，我想我們會找到一個跟彼此妥協的方式，對嗎？我現在還沒想到，但我相信我們可以的。」

 

Charles仍舊瞪著他，但臉上的表情有些軟化了，Erik試著低下頭親吻他，四片唇瓣輕碰了幾下後，Charles抱住他的脖子用力吻了過來。

 

「唔，等等……」

 

 

早上的激情讓他們又延遲了半小時才踏出房門，一到走廊上就遇到Raven。Charles和Erik同時意識到兩個人剛剛是一起從Charles的房間裡走出來的，紛紛尷尬地別開視線。

 

Raven的表情先是震驚，接著轉為了然，「喔，什麼都別說，什麼都別解釋。」最後她有點疲倦地對兩個人翻了個白眼。

 

「Raven……」Charles紅著臉開口。

 

「Mutants and Proud.」Raven揮了揮手，走回自己的房間砰的一聲關上門。

 

 

The End.

 

寫完以後發現我竟然讓Charles先告白

Erik你這個小孬孬


End file.
